


(Not a) Normal Day

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: A Teenie Weenie Bit of Angst, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy moments - Freeform, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Usage of Head-Canon(s), i guess, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: For Sean, today is just another normal day. Well, it was, until Zach gives him a gift.





	(Not a) Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing _Boss Meeting_ and here I go, writing something else. And how it is my Muse's tradition, she strikes me when I'm not expecting her to do so.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sean is standing outside the student's quarters. His back and one leg leaning against the wall and his hands crossed over his chest. Few young students already walked past him, heading to meet their masters. But his protégé is still nowhere to be seen.

It is very unusual for Zachariah to be late. More than once was his student already waiting for him. Although, it wasn’t always like that. Zach was almost always late before the fateful day. When Andrew was still here, both boys spend an enormous part of the morning talking with each other. Forgetting about their duties. Well, they spent all their free time together back then. Not anymore.

Finally, a teenager with brown hair exits the doors. The moment Zach sees Sean he looks down and it looks like he’s blushing. One of his hands is behind his back and the other doesn’t know what to do on its own. Zach looks somehow nervous and slowly walks to his master, his eyes still fixed downwards.

‘ _What’s wrong with the kid today?_ ’ Sean thinks.

Suddenly, Zach's hand flies from behind his back and Sean can see a gift in it. Master is looking at it for a moment and Zach looks more nervous with every next second, but he still doesn’t say a word.

“Is this for me?” he asks and hopes it will untie his student's tongue. He also takes the square package from his hands. It’s light, for its size.

Zach only nods and with his eyes still everywhere but on Sean, he finally speaks, “Yes, master.”

“Why, thank you, Zachariah. I will look at it after the lesson.” He smiles at Zach and puts a hand on teen's shoulder.

Zach finally looks at him, smiles and nods. After the gift is exchanged, Zach is himself again and their walk to the training grounds is as usual filled with talking and joking.

Zach' skills are improving every day. Sean was worried about his protégé shortly after the accident. Zach wasn’t himself for a long time, if ever, since. Some things weren’t in Sean's powers to fix, but with some, he helped him. Sean is proud of how well Zach is taking all of this. He accepted the scars well, but his amnesia made him more distant from his peers. He became a loner, but Sean understands him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Right after their morning lesson is over, Zach almost runs away how fast he leaves the grounds. How it seems he doesn’t want to be here when his master opens the gift. Sean leans his staff against the wall and sits down on the stairs leading up. Wrapping paper isn’t anything fancy but it’s very neatly wrapped. His student has golden hands after all.

He carefully unwraps the paper and opens a box inside it. Inside the box is something beautiful. It’s a metallic silver colored circle. Well, not a complete circle. Sean is looking at it for a while and then with a corner of his eye, he sees a piece of paper lying at the bottom of the box.

 

_Saw this in the magazine and thought it will suit you so I made it. Hope it will fit.  
Happy Father’s Day, Zachariah_

 

Sean re-reads the note, but he still can’t believe his own eyes. Zach made this for him. He made this for _him_ for the _Father’s Day_! He can’t help himself and smiles for himself and he can feel the tears in his eyes. Tears of happiness.

They never talked about this, but Sean knows that Zach sees him as more than his master. And the feeling is mutual. Sean loves his student with all his heart and he would be honored and so damn happy if Zach was really his son.

With a stupid smile on his face, he goes to his room. He takes the piece of metal out of the box again and stands before a mirror. It takes a while for him to figure out how to put it on, but he manages. The size is perfect, and the ends click into his implants with ease. Zach is truly talented in crafting. Not only it’s functional but it also looks amazing. Sean can’t stop looking in the mirror.

With his new fashion accessory and a smug smile, he walks out of his room and heads to his best friend's office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Come in,” a voice from the other side of the door says. Sean runs fingers through his hair, not to make the metal more visible, not at all and walks in. The older man looks up at him through his reading glasses and smiles. “Morning, Sean. What do I own the pleasure to see you?”

Ian tries, he really tries, but Sean knows him for far too long to see the smug smile creeping to his lips. “You can cut the crap, old fox. I know you have something to do with it.”

The great master only smiles, puts down the glasses and stands up. “Yeah, yeah, mister clever. Now come here and do a spin for me. I want to finally see how it looks on you.”

Sean does what he was told and does a proper show for Ian. The weight of the metal is still new and unfamiliar.

“Wow, Zachariah did really good work. You look great.”

“Great? _Great?_ ” Sean plays he’s offended. “Sorry, Ian. But looking "great" is under my standards. The worst I'd ever looked was fabulous.” He even does the air quotes and to complete his joke, he bows.

“Ass.”

Both Mancers starts uncontrollably laughing. When they stop, Sean touches the metal again and asks, “How long Zach worked on this?”

“About three weeks, but he asked Connor for help only a week ago. What gave us away?”

“That it fits me perfectly, duh.”

“You would be surprised, he almost got it right on the first try.”

“That’s my boy,” Sean says proudly, and Ian just smiles gently. “Oh, shut up. I am fully aware now what day is today.” Then he walks closer to Ian and hugs him. “Happy Father’s Day, old fox.”

He can feel Ian smile. “Thank you, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sean feels, that's very unique from me. Love you Sean and you deserve this moment with your son (and your own dad).
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any. (written and edited in short time period)


End file.
